Changes: Yami no Matsuei
by whYFeL
Summary: Part of my “Changes” drabbleverse. Sixth drabble upload. Finally!
1. Smile

_**This is the first of my "Changes" drabble series, comprising different stories. They're compiled according to which ones I got the ideas to first. For others, look into my profile. Standard Disclaimer apply. And I'm crazy... :)**_

* * *

It was a minor change, really. He supposed it was inevitable, if one consider the people he was surrounded with. For a group of supposedly dead people, they certainly made him feel more alive than he had ever been. 

He woke up early that morning, as usual, and prepared for work, as usual. Knowing his partner, he deliberately skipped breakfast, and enjoyed the short, quiet walk to JuohCho.

He was sipping his second coffee at his desk when his partner barged into the office in his usual way. His lips involuntarily quirked up in a tiny smile.

"Waii! Soka-chan smiles!"


	2. Gold

_**Ehehehe... 8th for drabble-verse, 2nd for YnM. (Go check the rest!) Just can't resist this one. (insane smile)**_

* * *

He'd seen gold before, true, but no gold has ever entranced him like _this_.

Sometimes, in brief respite from his usual workload, he would lean back into his chair and closed his eyes and wondered briefly on _how smooth and silky the gold **feels** on his hands as he threads his fingers through _and he'd snap open his eyes and hastily reached for the nearest stack of paper.

Then again, gold _has_ been proven to be a cause in human's undoing – which is why he's in this particular… _predicament_.

"Why, Tatsumi, I never knew you like my hair **_this_ **much!"


	3. Feelings

_**10th for my "Changes" drabbleverse. I seem to have a thing with YnM, ne? (smiles) **_

**_Just in case, it's the Scientist's POV. Read as you will._**

* * *

People say the dead never change; it's true, to an extent. Physical-wise, they still retain the mortal bodies of their death-age, and everything else that goes with it – scars, curses, and old regrets.

The same can't be said about their hearts and minds, though.

Over the years, he watches the two dance around each other from the sideline, determined not to get involved. And yet, when he sees _him _finally letting go of the other, he releases the breath he never knows he's holding.

And he realizes, with little surprise, that his feelings towards the Secretary have changed, long ago.


	4. Butterflies

_**Another YnM drabble! Well, drabble-and-a-half, actually. Tsuzuki muses.**_

* * *

He saw them flitting outside the clear glass window, when he was conscious enough to recognize his surroundings.

He glimpsed them chasing each other, deep in the forests of GensouKai, as he sought refuge from the world in Byakko's warm furs.

He smiled when they perched on his outstretched hand, as sapphire eyes watched warmly beside him.

He squealed when their pictures came to life with a golden touch, considering his friend's lack of drawing skills.

His mind registered their presence, floating behind the silver-haired doctor as they checked the little girl's condition.

He imagined their black wings surrounding him as Touda's fire burned brighter and hotter.

He could feel them fluttering in his stomach as he finally confessed his feelings to his partner – and saw the answer reflected in gentle emerald eyes.

He wonders, sometimes, on how butterflies have become a constant of his life, even as circumstances change.


	5. Realisation

**_Just something to tide me over until I can write down something longer and more coherent. Obvious none-canon musing. (smiles)_**

* * *

How shocking, he thought numbly, that this realisation did not hit him like a tonne of bricks, nor accompanied by cheesy music or cliché surroundings so prevalent in romance movies. In fact, he was engrossed in the monthly budget when it came to him, out of nowhere.

_I love him._ Simple as that.

He blinked, shook his head, pushed his emotions under control, and continued his work. Yet he knew, nothing would ever be the same between them.

_**bbbbbb**_

"I love you, you know."

Watari stops, stunned, then slowly smiles. "I know. Me too." He continued his calculations.

Tatsumi smiles back.


	6. Early Gift

_Early Gift_

**Author's note:** **_Another favourite series I haven't had the pleasure to write in a while. I'm afraid I've let myself get rusty on it, as well. My bad._**

* * *

He woke up at his usual time, going about his business efficiently in the usual order. Even the date on the calendar was duly noted with no special significance attached.

Only when he actually looked outside did he discover the change.

The usual warm spring weather of Meifuu was replaced with the cold, pristine, _snowy_ landscape of Chiijou's winter. Only one person he knew could have done such a thing.

"Merry Christmas Tatsumi!" the Scientist greeted gleefully amidst the noise and laughter of snow-playing. Then he leaned closer. "Consider this an early birthday present for you, Seii."

The Secretary smiled.


End file.
